1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices and methods for measuring construction materials, and more particularly to measuring rolled construction materials. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to a marking scheme for rolled construction materials that facilitates quick and easy measurement of rolled construction materials.
2. Description of the Background Art
In the use of rolled construction materials (e.g., carpet, linoleum, roofing material, etc.) it is necessary to cut pieces of the material of desired lengths from supply rolls. Sometimes, sheets are cut from rolls in a warehouse. Other times, pieces are cut from rolls in the field, sometimes under less than optimal conditions, for example in the back of a carpeting van.
Many devices exist for measuring roll goods. For example, in warehouses mechanical roll meters are typically used to measure materials as they are pulled from rolls. Another way roll goods are measured is to roll the material out on a large flat surface, and measure the piece with a conventional tape measure. However, in the field, special devices like roll meters are sometimes not available. Further, it is sometimes inconvenient or impractical to roll out very large pieces of material flat for measurement. In any case, measurement with existing tools is inconvenient and time consuming, and there is a cost associated with such tools.
Marking schemes have been developed to facilitate the measurement of construction materials without tools. One such marking scheme is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,489 by Robell, and is shown in FIG. 1 for convenience. According to this marking scheme, a measurement grid is printed directly on the back of each piece of construction material (e.g., wallboard, plywood, etc.). The grid includes a measurement scale along at least one edge of the material whereby the relative positions of the lines of the grid can be identified.
Such measurement grids suffer from at least two disadvantages. First, once a piece is cut from the material, the measurement scale is no longer accurate for subsequently cut pieces from the same piece of material. This is perhaps why such grid systems have never been applied to roll goods, where many pieces are typically cut from the same roll. Second, these measurement grids are hard to look at, and tend to make the user's eyes “swim”. In other words, the blocks of the grid tend to run together, and are very difficult to count. Indeed, given the measurement scales marked on these grids, it is clear that the squares of the grids were never intended to be counted.
What is needed is a system and method for quickly measuring roll goods, without any measuring devices. What is also needed is a system and method for measuring roll goods that can be used to measure pieces from previously cut rolls.